The present invention relates to devices for supporting a persons in corresponding position, and in particular supporting a person in a sitting position.
It is known that some people have problems while sitting, which can be caused by some diseases of a spine, for example herniated disks, damaged spines, etc. It is therefore difficult for them to maintain themselves in a sitting position for a certain time, for example in vehicles, on benches, etc.